Keeper of the Winds
by HedwigIggyLover1214
Summary: When Vane and Audra find a flying unicorn, they are just as confused as they are amazed. When they realize this unicorn has a rider, who isn't human, they are scared. How will the KOTLC gang react to the slyphs? How will the slyphs respond to beings more powerful than themselves? (This is a collab with SophieLunaChase, so be sure to check her out! :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So I have a new story and its actually a collab with SophieLunaChase (SLC). This story is a crossover between KOTLC and Let the Sky Fall. Which in case you don't know, it's a trilogy written by Shannon Messenger (same person who wrote KOTLC), which you should totally read. :3**

**Okay here we go:**

**Disclaimer: We do not own KOTLC or LTSF. Shannon Messenger owns the characters. We only own the plot of this story**

**SPOILERS FOR BOTH BOOKS!**

* * *

Vane's POV

After our "date" on the roof, we climbed back into my room, where we acted as though we had done this for years. She changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt that my mom bought her, as I did my best not to look.

Even though we've done this a couple times, I couldn't sleep all night. Audra being beside me, on top of the covers, it really distracts me. My mind couldn't stop running with millions and millions of thoughts, every last one about Audra.

The next morning, Audra literally on top of me, shaking my shoulders to wake up.

"Whadoyouwant?!" I grumbled groggily.

"Wake up, you lazy boy, I want to show you something. But we need to hurry if you want to see it." Audra got off of me and walked out.

I squinted over at my clock, which read 4:29. _Are you kidding me?! I don't get up past 1__0__:00! _I rolled over and tried to ignore the little light peeking through the blinds and the sounds of Audra starting a shower.

I must have fallen back asleep because I wake up to Audra throwing my clothes at my face, saying, "I told you to get up… We're gonna miss it if you keep sleeping like a stubborn little child."

I sit up with a scowl on my face. "Maybe if you would tell me about this _great surprise_, I'll be a little more motivated…" I swing my legs up from under my covers, bunch my clothes up in my hand, and stalked to the bathroom down the hall without even looking at Audra.

She led me through the window. It was only 6:24 am. I was still yawning when she began to gather the winds together.

"Wake up, you're gonna want to be awake unless you want me to drop you so you can plummet to the ground." That woke me up. Probably because I knew she wasn't lying. She called an Easterly and whispered it to it. The wind lifted us from the ground and into the air. I grabbed on Audra's hand, feeling the all-to-familiar electricity flow through our hands. I felt the winds around me, flittering around, whispering their language to me as we rose even higher and higher. Audra commanded the wind to take us to a field about 50 miles east of my house. It was still dark out. Then I got it. Audra was taking me to the sunrise. Damn, she's perfect. I couldn't get over her if I wanted too.

Everything was perfect. Which is why everything went wrong. As the sun was barely waking up (at a decent time, I might add) is when we saw it. A horse. With a horn. A freaking flying unicorn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviews and reading our story! It's good to see that people like it already! Be sure to check out our other stories, too! **

**Responses to Reviews****:**

**WritingLover21 ~ Tysm! You should totally read Let the Sky Fall, it's AMAZING!**

**RedHeadWonder ~ Np! We've been wanting someone to write one too, so we did it together! And we won't DARE stop writing this, don't worry! It's addictive already and we want it to be perfect!**

**Stargirl020 ~ Glad you like it, here's your update! XD**

**Okay here we go****:**

**DISCLAIMER: We do not own KOTLC or LTSF.**

* * *

Silveny's POV

BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PEOPLE! FLY PEOPLE! PEOPLE FLY! SOPHIE COME! FITZ! KEEFE! COME! HELP! BAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP! SCARED! LUNA! WYNN! DANGER! SOPHIE! KEEFE! FITZ! HELP! SCARED! BAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FLY AWAAAAY!

Sophie's POV

I sat bolt upright in my chair during breakfast. Silveny was in trouble. She was calling for us. I ran out of the door, calling out behind me to Grady and Edaline, "Silveny needs help!" That got them moving.

We ran outside and I called out to Fitz telepathically to come ASAP. Grady and Edaline ran around and into each other, frantically grabbing any possible supplies. It had only been two minutes since Silveny called out to me, but I was already scared something had happened. Fitz had finally arrived and Grady and Edaline's had bags full of medical things, that I didn't quite understand. We grabbed hands, as Fitz and Grady levitated us into the air. Then we dropped.

I silently prayed that everyone was safe. I concentrated and teleported us to the same beach where Silveny gave birth to Luna and Wynn. I saw the alicorns. And then I saw them. Two elves, reaching toward Silveny. I didn't think. I didn't stop. I was so angry, so scared. I inflicted them with pain, and they dropped to the floor, screaming. But just like that, they were out. Unconscious. I ran to them, readying myself for another attack. The Neverseen would never get these alicorns. Not as long as I live.

Vane's POV

Everything was black. There was no other way to explain it. All I could see is hurt, anger, worry, loss. I could feel these emotions. They are so strong. I crumbled to the floor and heard a scream coming from my lips. _Audra. _I tried to reach for her, tried to help her, but I didn't know where she was. I felt my body shutting off. The feeling was weird. It wasn't human, and definitely not slyph. What was it?

"Vane…" I heard Audra whisper. I reached in her direction and then,

Everything. Went. Black.

Fitz's POV

Sophie looked scared. Scared of herself. Almost, immediately, the boy and girl fell to the ground, in pain. I could see regret on her face. But it didn't last long. She sprinted to the Silveny and tried to call her down. I could hear her mentally screaming at Silveny. There were no tears on her face. She is strong and I can see it. She calls Silveny down again, but she doesn't come down. Silveny looks scared. What did they do to her? Greyfell was nowhere to be seen. Wynn and Luna were by Silveny's side. Silveny wasn't listening to Sophie. Something was wrong. I have to help Sophie.

Sophie's POV

I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't care. I rushed to Silveny to calm her down. She was flying at this moment, about 20 feet above what was happening at ground level.

I couldn't hear what Fitz and Grady were doing, all I could hear was Silveny's emotions ringing in my head. 'HELP, BAD FLY PEOPLE, NO, NO COME DOWN' I couldn't take it. It didn't help that I had a massive headache from inflicting so hard earlier. Now everything, and I mean _everything,_ came out. Years and years of built up anger directed at two people who I didn't even know. No. I can't feel sorry for them. They were gonna hurt SIlveny!

The jolt of Fitz touching my arm as he was coming up behind me jolted me back to reality.

"Are you okay?" He asked me, trying to read the emotions etched on my face.

"As good as I can be at the moment. Just-" I sighed, not able to explain. "Help me get Silveny down, please?"

"Of course." I could see him concentrate on Silveny and watch him transmit to her, memories and images that said that everything will be ok, that _it is _ok. I could hear in my mind Silveny start to calm down. I tried to see what Silveny could see in her mind's eye, to calm down myself, but Fitz had transmitted to Silveny, and Silveny blocked me out. I wonder what he showed her.

As Silveny fluttered back down, as cautious as ever, she landed as far away from the two seemingly lifeless forms that Grady and Edaline were tying up, so when they wake up, they can't do anything to harm us. Unless… I can't think about other talents that they may have. I had never even seen these people before. That just means that the Neverseen have more up their sleeve than I first thought. We'll just have to be ready.


End file.
